Forum:Sonic Fan Couples
'ello, I'm UltimateShadow but call me Kit. These are my fav and not so fav couples: I luv these: *Sonic and Amy *Knuckles and Shade *Knuckles and Rouge *Sonic and Blaze *Silver and Blaze *Shadow and Maria Robontik *Sonic and Tails *Knuckles and Sara *Tails and Cosmo *Shadow and Me(can't you tell?!) *Knuckles and Me *Vector and Razz(OC) *Charmy and Melody(OC) I'm neutral with these: *Shadow and Rouge *Tails and Cream I despite these: *Knuckles and Amy *Shadow and Amy *Silver and Amy *Shadow and Sonic *Shadow and Tikal Tell me what couples you luv or despite, just no flaming people or trying to kill someone just because they don't like a couple you do and stuff like. So enjoy my list. Sugar and spice and everthing nice! --UltimateShadow 01:22, 10 April 2009 (UTC) here r mine! *Sonamy *Shadouge *Charmy and Cream *Silver and Blaze *Silver and Dawn (oh ya!) ya i really dont lik sonic and tails (as a couple), srry im not against gays but sonic and tails? Dawn the Hedgehog 08:40, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Sometimes I ask myself why I believe in Sonic and Tails. I think I was just being silly one day when I created that couple and just last week I imgined charmy and espio together but that I shall never support. Why I believe Sonails because I saw the 1999 movie and they looked so cute together! About the gay thing, i don't really like gay couples, so this is the only gay one I support(luckly). --UltimateShadow 15:19, 10 April 2009 (UTC) that and apparently for you, you seem to think anyone in the world would pair shad and son.( you're creeping me out...)The Chosen One Of Fire 23:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Hey I've seen it the shadow and sonic couple, it exists. I just hate it and it creeps me out.--UltimateShadow 03:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) anyone who supports it is: # *** # insane The Chosen One Of Fire 12:35, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Agreed--UltimateShadow 23:54, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Mine: (these are the real ones and stop arguing with me GOD!!!!! as the old people some times say: let them heve their fun) ShadowXAmy SonicXRebecca SilverXBlaze KnuclesXRouge TailsXCream StaticXMidnight SparkXWinter ReeseXLuna Shadow the Hedgehog 00:56, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I'll let u have your fun. Gosh. I really don't care if you say your the real shadow and is married to amy, I really don't care. I still love Shadow though. *kisses Shadow* Shadow: *blushes* --UltimateShadow 01:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) HIT THE DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The Chosen One Of Fire 11:57, 12 April 2009 (UTC) What?--UltimateShadow 13:23, 12 April 2009 (UTC) i'm going to get him over here.The Chosen One Of Fire 23:42, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Oh god...--UltimateShadow 01:46, 13 April 2009 (UTC) oh no, knowing him...OH MY @$%#^$^!!!!!!!!!! (ill try to be on ur side kit, we r a team right) Dawn the Hedgehog 03:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Nice to know your on my side, Dawn! Well better get my katana ready.--UltimateShadow 12:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) the inferno's staff is a go. i've been trying to pick a fight with him for weeks. he's been getting way on my nerves. water will go against us though.The Chosen One Of Fire 13:20, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I try not to fight with him but he keeps saying he is the real Shadow and ****. I can't take it any longer. I love the videogame character shadow the hedgehog and I will still love that black hedgie 4 ever. Until Shadow the Hedgehog 23 has proof that he is the real shadow I will believe him but until then, I still don't believe he's real Shadow.--UltimateShadow 13:49, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I am not liking where this forum is going. Fire, please try to be a little nicer. Remember, we all have feelings, and seperate opinions, that we're entitled to. Even if some may disagree. Also, young children are bound to end up here. No reason for them to be hearing about that kinda stuff. I'm sure they're parents wouldn't be very happy if they saw their young son / daughter on a Sonic forum, where a user is calling others *** for supporting male couples. SLJCOAAATR ' 14:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I don't like where this is going either. I just want to see other users favorite couples now Fire is calling me *** ,just because I support Sonails. Told people not to flame each other but I guess that doesn't work on anybody anymore.--UltimateShadow 14:50, 13 April 2009 (UTC) srry kit, well now i guess its proof that a lot of us r crazy... (including me!!!) cDawn the Hedgehog 15:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah i'm crazy also but i can usually control it(most of the time).Kit the Cat im in a all girl class and im the weird weird 1 in the class! im proud! [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog]] 23:27, 17 April 2009 (UTC) MAXIMUM ADRENALINE BLAST!!!!!!!! hehe looking for me? Shadow the Hedgehog 00:33, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Sh-sh-shadow...I...I can't help myself...*huggles Shadow and kisses him* Forget the stuff that's crossed out. BRING IT ON, FAKER!--Kit the Cat oh god...kit please dont, shad... [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 00:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 01:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) No, i can't hurt the ones I love, I hate it.--Kit the Cat I'm back to normal you guys, sorry 4 all the drama. But i still love Shadow though(The videgame character, not the user) So, yeah, i'm still going to have my fight with Shadow the Hedgehog 23, so, BRING IT ON, FAKER!--Kit the Cat oh my gosh, i just going to comment but not join...fighting i would turn against my own brother or my own team mate.... [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 01:20, 18 April 2009 (UTC) You know what, I still think he is not the real Shadow but until he has photographic proof that he's Shadow but in until then I still don't believe that Shadow the Hedgehog 23 is the real Shadow the Hedgehog that I love.--Kit the Cat Hello everyone. It has been a long time. I've been reading these forums but have been 2 lazy to post anything. and fire was right i am Always with shadow's side. Goes hell beserker form. Now mr.shad, need any help? I say we both strikem dark!--: The Chosen One Of Water I WILL PWN ALL!! 14:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) cute, you think you're a ninja. i spit on you. i've mastered shodakon, ikido, ninjitsu ikido, tai quon do, tang soo do, and judo with tenth degrees and what do i get? a white belt saying he's a rage ninja. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!!!!!!!!!!!!Valerie the Voxai 16:55, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Wait. What? Are you talking about me?--Kit the Cat well i(shadow) dont ove you so i can hurt you.MAXIMUM ADRENALINE CANNON!!!!!!! Shadow the Hedgehog 12:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Wow. Civil plzkthx. Otherwise? Request to take this thread down. K? Anyway. SHADOW x SILVER. It is adorable.--EspioTheChameleon 17:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Shadow and silver(as a couple) is more creepy than shadowXeggman, shadowXsonic, and knucklesXshadow combined... And espio, this thread really needs be deleted anyway.--Kit the Cat Alright. Should I just delete the whole thing or let someone else?--EspioTheChameleon 20:52, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, i'll see what Mystic Monkey can do...--Kit the Cat wow i was grounded 4 2 days and i missed out on a lot... [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 01:36, 21 April 2009 (UTC) HMMMMM if you guys want to fight go to imeem create an account then join the group Sonic News Network arena.You guys can join me there and fight me.(its normal there to get in to forum fights) Knuxouge My favorite pairing: Knuckles + Rouge. I don't like Shadowouge very much. :1) Even if they did start dating, Shadow wouldn't treat Rouge very nicely. He already treats everyone in a callous manner :2) Knuckles and Rouge both like each other -- they're just both too stubborn to admit it. If Shadow and Rouge get together, it'd break Knuckles' heart --Sonicrox14 04:45, 1 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' I don't really like Shadouge either. Knuckles and Rouge make a better couple!--Kit theCat FINALLY! Somebody agrees with me! But seriously, I'd like to stay within the Sonic game continuity, so if Shadow had met you, I don't think he'd wanna start 'dating' so soon. --Sonicrox14 03:48, 4 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Well, actaully, Shad didn't really like Kit when he met her but until he saw her real power and saved him from dying (i know long story) he actaully began to like her, understand?--Kit the Cat Yeah, I get it...it's still kinda weird though. He'd be grateful, but show it in his own (callous) way. --Sonicrox14 02:14, 5 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Yeah, i knew you would say that its still weird but when sonic found out that they liked each other, he was, like, shocked. Sonic thought it was impossible for Shadow to show feelings like that. Everyone was pretty much shocked.--Kit the Cat hmmm Shadamy knuxrouge tailsxcream list goes on and on Shadow the Hedgehog 02:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I am so glad I don't know you, dude... --Sonicrox14 04:10, 6 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Shadamy, HELL NO!--Kit the Cat Hey, Kit, I know this is kinda sudden, but I was thinking about another fancharacter of mines... tell me what you think before I tell you more Name: Kat Age: 16 Status: Kit's long-lost sister Crush: Espio --Sonicrox14 02:50, 7 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Cool! But some how you come to sonic's because i was organally human and from an alternate earth..--Kit the Cat ...Actually, I was thinking she got to Sonic's world same way Kit did. Is that OK? --Sonicrox14 23:00, 7 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Yep! That's alright! Could you show me what she looks like?--Kit the Cat She's cute, huh? --Sonicrox14 03:47, 8 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' she makes a great twin. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 04:44, 8 May 2009 (UTC) She's actually not a twin. She's Kit's older sister who one day disappeared Kit eventually learns that all this time her sister was sucked into Sonic's world long before Kit was. Kat is 16, while Kit is only 15. --Sonicrox14 05:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' well some sises do look lik each other. (btw wats that furrie maker thingmajig u use?) [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 05:24, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :i LUV IT! Kat looks AWESOME!--Kit the Cat I love sonamy and taismo <3 --Altha the hedgehog 14:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Sonamy=love--Kit the Cat 17:38, 10 May 2009 (UTC) TAISMO Misty the fox 18:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Well, while I'm here. SILVAZE!!!! O.K. I'm cool. Strange though, I drew a list of my fave Sonic couples and now that I look at it, man I'm strange. The list was: :1)Silvaze :2)Tailsine (Don't ask) :3)Sonimina (dittto) Oh and before I forget, KitxShadow would be up there with Silvaze. *cough*AkailaxKivuli*cough*--Akaila 15:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Silvy's mine Dawn. MINE I SAY MINE. *blushes and hides under bed*--Akaila 15:49, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Alright. Seriously now. Do you peoples think Akaila and Kivuli are a good couple? Be honest.--Akaila 18:46, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Dis couple will not be fine to me MelaniexMark HELP!! Its just my fan char LOL --mario&sonicroxs AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]16:10, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ow, my internal ears.Valerie the Voxai 16:14, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Pour water on fire be4 he explodes. 22:43, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Tailsine :Knuxouge :Silvaze Pretty much all my supported couples --Sonicrox14 02:36, 6 June 2009 (UTC)'' Shelly the Hedgehog ' im nuetral on the rouge couples, its just that shadow is like alwsys there 4 her and watches her while knuckles has his stubborn head and the way he talks to her which makes knuxouge a funny/awesome couple. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 18:54, 7 June 2009 (UTC) have you seen fire's page?apparently not.Valerie the Voxai 22:56, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ok so heres mine,for my manga and what i think. Manga SonicXRouge ShadowXAmy TailsXCream KnucklesXShady WaveXShadic JetXShady TailsXShady SonicXSally SilverXAmy SilverXBlaze ShadowXBlaze these I'm good with: SonicXAmy ShadowXAmy KnucklesXRouge TailsXCream TailsXCosmo SilverXBlaze SilverxAmy These i'm nuetal with: ShadowXRouge SonicXRouge SonicXElise These i'm totally against SonicXShadow(ugh) UPDATE: These are the couples I support or hate now. '''Fav Sonic Couples (in no certain order):' *Sonamy (Sonic and Amy) *Silaze (Silver and Blaze) *Shadaria (Shadow and Maria) *Knuxara (Knuckles and Sara) *Taiosmo (Tails and Cosmo) *Knuxouge (Knuckles and Rouge) *Migoney (Mighty and Honey) *Tairine (Tails and Marine) *Shadow and Kit (OC) *Vector and Razz (OC) *Charmy Bee and Melody (OC) *Jude (OC) and Serene (OC) *Kyle (OC) and Hearts (OC) or Fang and Hearts (OC), I like either one *Radic (OC) and Krystal (OC) *Peace (OC) and Aerial "Chaos" Raven (OC) OC=Original Character Sonic couples I hate: *Shadamy (Shadow and Amy) *Sonally (Sonic and Sally) *Knuxulie (Knuckles and Julie-Su) *Knuxamy (Knuckles and Amy) *Shadouge (Shadow and Rouge) *Sonlise (Sonic and Elise) *Silamy (Silver and Amy) *All gay couples *There's a whole lot more but it would take forever to type them all down. --Kit the Cat 15:04, 15 June 2009 (UTC) You people just don't understand that TAILS IS A BOY!!! 'Sure, he was ''originally intended to be female but HE IS A BOY! He and Sonic are best friends but that does not make them romantically involved what kind of garbage is that?!?!?!?!??!?!?! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Fine then, since everybody whines about me support Sonails, I won't support it anymore and besides I never fully supported that couple anyway...--Kit the Cat 14:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I don't mean to be rude or anything, I'm just saying it's kinda nasty. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 00:43, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Im' new here. Do not think I am a girl just because of my username. And if you still think that I am a girl then check out my page (User: Keke palmer). Any way these are my fav. couples: *Sonic and Amy *Knuckles and Julie-su *Knuckles and Rouge *Silver and Blaze *Tails and Cream *Shadow111 and KittheCat *Ivo "Eggman" Robuttnik and Maria Robotnik *Me and Kit *Knuckles and Tikal *Knuckles and Shade(not so much sense Shade over 4000 years old) Well that is my list of favs. Here is my full list of couples I HATE: *Sonic and Elise III *Sonic and Sally *All gay couples *Shadow and Amy *Sonic and Sharah By the way call me Venice. *Sonic and Merlina Here are my favs: :Sonic and Amy :Tails and Cosmo :Knuckles and Shade :Knuckles and Rouge :Shadow and Rouge :(Fanchar)Milo and Cream :Tikal and Chaos I hate the gay fancouples *The last one of my favs is rare because little people think about it--Milotheechidna 22:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I h8 these couples: *ALL gay couples *Shad+Sally *Amy+silver *Shad+bunnie *Vecter+Vanilla *cream+Tails *Tails+Cosmo *Froggy+Cheese *Shad+Cheese *Sonic+Elise *sonic=amy *sonic+sally *sonic+Sharah *sonic+Merlina *sonic+Rosy *sonic+bunnie *sonic+ANYONE!!!!' *silver+cream *shad+cream *Big+Blaze *'MUCH' more!! Ones i like: *Sonic+Sharna(ME!_!) *shad+Kit(fav shadow couple!_!) *Froggy+Frogget *shad+seashell *Blaze+burn *Stella+Ash *Cosmo+cosmic ---sharna the hedgehog 00:48, 20 July 2009 (UTC) The ones I like are: *Sonic and Amy *Jezz and Shelly (lol, can you tell?) *Shadow and Kit I don't really think about the others very much. Since I'm here, I'll start a new header (to lessen the lag).--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:57, 20 July 2009 (UTC) New Header Here it is.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:57, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Since my couples change every once in awhile here's a new list of my favs: Sonamy (Sonic and Amy) Silaze (Silver and Blaze) Shadaria (Shadow and Maria) Knuxara (Knuckles and Sara) Taiosmo (Tails and Cosmo) Knuxouge (Knuckles and Rouge) Migoney (Mighty and Honey) Tairine (Tails and Marine) Soniara (Sonic and Tiara) Shadow and Kit (OC) Vector and Razz (OC) Charmy Bee and Melody (OC) Jude (OC) and Serene (OC) Kyle (OC) and Hearts (OC) or Fang and Hearts (OC), I like either one Radic (OC) and Krystal (OC) Peace (OC) and Aeiral "Chaos" Raven (OC) OC=Original Character ...and my non-favs: Shadamy (Shadow and Amy) Sonally (Sonic and Sally) Knuxulie (Knuckles and Julie-Su) Knuxamy (Knuckles and Amy) Shadouge (Shadow and Rouge) Sonlise (Sonic and Elise) Shadikal (Shadow and Tikal) All gay couples There's a whole lot more but it would take forever to type them all down. --Kit the Cat 01:05, 20 July 2009 (UTC) *Likes **SonElise **Tailsine **Knuxouge **ShadAmy (somewhat) **Silvaze *Dislikes **SonAmy '(HATE IT HATE IT HATE IT!)' **Tailseam **KnuxShade **Shadouge **SonBlaze --[[User:Sonicrox14|' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) On Sonicrox's "hate it" thing about : *german accent* But... vhy? *normal voice* I respect all opinions but this one I have a question I really have to get out there: Why do you hate it so much? I think it's a reasonable coupling. I want at least one reason to not like it... please? (Please no please, just a real reason to not like it.) I have a reason I like it... which I will tell you about after your reply (and I'll say it after my vacation, of which I am in the middle of a 10-minute checkup, so I won't be on until the '''24th (I had a change of plan)).--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:26, 22 July 2009 (UTC) You're a detective (as you've told me before) see if you can figure it out ;) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:41, 22 July 2009 (UTC) maybe it's becuase they're both the same species and there are sign they are getting closer.I'm gonna take a page out of valerie's book. _" [[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]12:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I didn't write down all uv mah' fav couples: *Jamie+Drake *Fur+Mia *Knux+East *Jenna-li+E-102 gamma *Shelly+Jezz(they look cute together) *Shad+kit *SONIC AND SHARNA(ME!_!) *marine+Fur *fur+rainbow *charmy+charma *zyzxxia+mephiles(sis's fan couple) *mange+scourge(sis's fan couple) Okay couples: *Dawn+silver *shad+amy I DESPISE these: *Sonic W/ ANYONE but me. *shadow+most peoples *all gay couples *Tails+anyone *cream+anyone *EXSPEICELY Sonic+Elise the moron(Princess elise 111) ---sharna the hedgehog 16:12, 23 July 2009 (UTC) SHE IS NOT A MORON! I thought those two looked cute together (NOT why I hate SonAmy, and by hate I mean HATE IT! Anyways, even though I'm gonna miss Elise, I still never have and never will FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE AND WITH EVER FIBER OF MY BEING BY THE POWER INVESTED IN ME support SonAmy --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:57, 25 July 2009 (UTC) uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, what is this so called "power" again?[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]12:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) SONIC & A F****** HUMAN!?!?!??!?!??!??!? THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STUPID!!!!!! I RATHER HAVE SONIC END UP W/ EGGMAN!!EGGMAN YOU HERE ME!!! OR ROUGE OR BLAZE!!!! THATS HOW MUCH I HATE SONELISE!!!!!!!! Sonic & Sara is Stupid too.---Sharna the Hedgehog 00:15, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, I have to admit what you said about him and Eggman was hilarious, but really, why hate Elise? If you had met Sonic, known him for awhile and he turned out to be a great guy, wouldn't you feel like Elise did just a little bit? I'm sure some girls would. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Shelly, you just opened the floodgates.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 02:33, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Aw, come on, Sharna's never gonna see my point of view (plus I can always erase the message ;) ) and it NEVER EVEN HAPPENED!!! She never met him, there was a time paradox! So why are people still dumping on Elise? She's my FAVORITE sonic girl! (you heard it here, folks!) --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:24, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, I don't hate the character (how can I, I never even played Sonic '06), I just HATE the pairing. SONAMY all the way folks! You heard me!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 03:33, 1 August 2009 (UTC) One more question: WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND SONAMY?! If he liked her back, they'd be on a date in France by now. He's not running for fun anymore -- he's running for his life!! Besides, if they do get married, then 20 years from now, this will be their condition: :Sonic at 35: *sitting on a couch, obese from all the chili dogs, watching television* :Amy at 32: *curlers in her hair* WHY DON'T YOU GET A JOB ALREADY?! :Sonic: GET OFF MY BACK, WOMAN, I'M MISSIN' MY SHOW! :Nuff' said. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Shelly, please don't start that again. It'll have the same result it did on your Talk Page. Plus: Sonic's DNA + Amy's DNA = Shelly, sooooo.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 03:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) That dosen't make them married, if albeit dating! Still, the more you guys support SonAmy, the more likely that is to happen. I just hope Sonic has medical insurance for when they reduce his stomach --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:12, 1 August 2009 (UTC) That's true. Besides, Sonic eats all those cili dogs, but I don't see him becoming chubby. He's the adventurous type, who would never become a couch potatoe.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but sooner of later he's gonna get a little 'wide' from those things, if you catch my drift. He'll start losing some 'heavy duty' "weight" XD LOL! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) .....I don't get it.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 03:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Think about it. If you had too many chili dogs what do you think would happen to you? --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:08, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Um, I would get bloated and gassy.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Keep going, you're almost there. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Must I give you a hint??? --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 00:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, 'cause I'm just not getting it.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:24, 4 August 2009 (UTC) OK, I'm just gonna tell (show) you. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 01:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ...Still don't get it. Look at me, I'm like Fou!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) No arguments here. *takes bite out of chili dog* --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:18, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *Sniffs air, then plugs nose while waving hand* Whoa whoa! Geez, I know you're a tomboy, but have some dignity! *coughs* Or at least some courtesy.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 03:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Please. Me showing manners and etiquette is like Eggman getting thin. Or Shadow frollicking in the flowers. Or Sonic giving up running. You can see where I'm going with this. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:18, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Statyx: Yeah. Which is why I aslo see why Jezz has, complaints...--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:26, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: Yeah, so has Blaze. Whoops, probably shouldnt've told 'ya that. *burps obnoxiously* --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Hey, I know Blaze thinks I'm overprotective. But did you know that Jezz thinks you could have better manners? Or at least try and show some feminimity? I believe he used someone as an example. Oh, who was it? BATon Rouge, BATtering Ram? Oh, it's on the tip of my tongue.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *laughs while getting Chili Dog all over Statyx* Good one! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:47, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: *Wipes off Chili Dog, then reveals tape recorder* Ahh, never go anywhere without this, 'cause you never know. Now, must I go further?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:18, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: Do you really wanna go down that lane? ;) --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 01:01, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Whaddya mean? This is just a recording of what Jezz told me.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: Fine, lemme hear it then. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 01:11, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Okay then. button. :Statyx: Well, I know Blaze likes to bottle up her emotions, keep her composure, but I just wish she'd be a bit more open. Sometimes it feels like I have to force the info out. :Jezz: Heh, sounds like you have it bad. :Statyx: Well, what about you? :Jezz: W-what!? :Statyx: Oh come now, you're telling me you have no complaints about Shelly? :Jezz: Weeeeell... :Statyx: Yeah? :Jezz: Well, it just seems like sometimes Shelly could be a bit more...feminine. :Statyx: Really? :Jezz: Don't get me wrong, I love her to death. It's just that sometimes, she's a little messy. :Statyx: Mm-hm. :Jezz: And sometimes she could be just a bit more polite. And courteous. :Statyx: Yeah. :Jezz: Heh, sometimes I wish she could be a bit more like Rouge. :Statyx:...You lost me there. :Jezz: W-well, I just think that she could be a bit more in touch with her femininity. :Statyx: Oh. :Jezz: *Chuckles* Man, I'm glad that Shelly will never hear this. :Statyx: That's for sure. :*clicking sound* Statyx: There's more. Do you wanna hear the rest?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:24, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *snatches tape recorder and hits the "Play" button* --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 01:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :*nothing happens* :Shelly: What's gong on!? *grabs Statyx* Are you messing with me!? :Statyx:*laughs* Please, I'm an elite GUN agent. You really think I'm stupid? :Shelly: But you said--! :Statyx: I said there was more. I didn't say it was on that tape.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *pulls him closer* Show me. Now. :Statyx: Now now Shelly. Jezz told me all of this in privacy, so it's not gonna be cheap. :Shelly: Grrrr, what's your price. :Statyx: You, one week, Shadow, nice. Deal?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 02:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I have a better idea *makes evil smile* You give me the recording, and I'll give you THIS PICTURE I FOUND IN YOUR ROOM!!! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Ha! go ahead, what do I care? :Shelly: WHAT THE-!? :Statyx: You see Shelly, Blaze and I have absolute trust in each other. We keep absolutely no secrets. Heck, she even knows my real name, and I know her real weight. So go ahead, give it to her. The question is *gets in Shelly's face, with an evil smile* who will she believe, and who will she barbeque? Besides, the nice would've been mutual, with all the dirt I have on Shadow, which, before you ask, will remain confidential. But, I guess you don't want to hear what Jezz said, or have Shadow be nice to you for a week.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 03:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: Who said I was going to give it to her? I could make hundreds of copies of this pic, and the whole world would know. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: *Grabs Shelly by the neck and lifts her up* Let me make this '''very clear. If you do anything to hurt Blaze's reputation, you are gonna get a whole new level of Hell, GOT IT!?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: HELP! HELP! HE'S BEATING ME UP! *everyone looks at Statyx holding up Shelly* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Mystic: Jeeze man, attacking Shell? Thats pretty lo... *Looks over at fat Blaze* 'kaaaaay. --Mystic Monkey 09:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *turning blue* Uh, Statyx? It's hard to breathe with you holding my neck!! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Alright then, here's the deal. I'm still willing to give you those recordings, but you have to be nice to Shadow for one week, and tear up that picture. :Shelly: But-! *Statyx's hand glows with Chaos energy* :Shelly: Eep! :Statyx: I don't think you're in the position to make any demands. Anyway, Shadow will have to be nice to you as well *pulls Shelly close* But if you lose your temper with him, or I find out a copy of that picture exists, I will sell you out to Jezz faster than Sonic can run, got it? :Shelly: Y-yup! :Statyx: Good. By the way, how do you change color like that? I'm barely squeezing, so you should be able to breath well enough. Anyway...*lets Shelly go* Do we have a deal?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:38, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *gasping for air* * okay...*gasping* How long do I have to make my decision? --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Hm, well, considering I have this *Holds up Shelly's cellphone*, which has Jezz on speed dial, I'm giving you.....5 minutes.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:50, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: Okay, okay, well think of it this way: Shadow' would never be nice to me for the sake of my secrets. In fact, he'd be overjoyed! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Which is why I'm using the mountain of dirt I have on him to keep him quiet. If he says a word out of line for said week, I spill everything.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: Nice way to treat your brother. Okay, you win. If I have to smile directly at Shadow...and compliment him every 5 minutes...and share my food with him-- oh, please don't make me do this! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:25, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Mystic: Jeeze Statyx you could of hurt her! Are you OK Shell? --User:Mystic Monkey 08:39, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: Don't worry about it, Mystic. I faked the whole thing. *sigh* I'd better go lie down. After all, I'm gonna need my rest if I have to be nice to Shadow all week... --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 22:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Mystic: Faked? Jeeze this is why chivalry is hard these days. Dunno when people need my help. >_<--Mystic Monkey 23:07, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Now now, all you have to do is be polite to each other....and not freakin attack each other every 10 minutes!! If you can do that, both of you win. Also, you shouldn't be talking about how I treat my brother, when you tried to blackmail me for confidential info your boyfriend gave me. So really, should you be talking about ethics?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 23:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Didn't you strangle Shell yourself and usually out picking fights every 10 minutes?--Mystic Monkey 23:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: FINE, you win. But after all this is over, I want to hear that recording, Statyx the Hedgehog, or there's gonna be trouble! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:51, 9 August 2009 (UTC) You know, I'm thinking you could get a few days worth of Tips of the Day out of this. That would give me more time to think up the recordings.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 21:32, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Do you mean add tips or take my own advice? --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 22:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Add tips. Unfortunately, I can't remember any specifics.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:27, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I GOT yo join this conversation.. :Sharna:*Walks in*Hey th-Omi Gawd what happend Shelly and who's the creepy green and yellow guy? ANd what on Earth did I hear about Shad being NICE to shelly?'HA!Like that's ever gonna happen. Shadow will never express his true feelings to Shelly. Not to mention he doesn't want any one knowing that he has her picture on the wall of his room,And that he dreamed of Shooting Jezz,and-'' :Liya The Hedgehog:Uh Sharn, Shadow walking over... :Shadow:'WHAT' about me,Zephr?(Note to people:Shadow always call Sharna "Zephr".) :Sharna:*Wipes Shads memory of last occasion* :Shadow:What just happend? :Sharna:*Shoves Shadow*Thanx Liy. :Liya: no problemo, Kitty.(Liya calls Sharna "Kitty" all the time,Partly a referance to her real name.)-Sharna the Hedgehog 22:17, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: Okay, there's a few things I wanna get straight. First of all, the only way he could have a pic of me is if he were using it for his dart board. Secondly, we can't control our dreams. I once had a deram I was a chili dog...actually it was a nightmare. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ']][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:11, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Yeah, and sometimes I dream....*starts blushing* Actually, I'd rather not say.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]]~ 03:54, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *whispers to Sharna* 'Ya got any other dirt on Shadow? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 22:57, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Sharna:*whipering*Yup. He also apparently hugs Pikachu plushyss when no ones around,Or so he thinks. I saw him once. He bought me 22 Ice-Cream soda's so I wouldn't tell. Liya got 27 Ice-cream cones. I don't really care if he finds out I told you.*Slips Shelly picture of Shadow Kissing a Kit the cat doll**snickers* Hope you like it. Anyway, Who's the green and yellow creepy-looking guy? I want to have a talk with him. I saw 'm Hurting Shelly. ''NO ONE'' Hurts my friends.oh ya, Shelly. I was there when Knucles dared him to say "OMFG! Tails is so ******* Sexy!" in front of a camera. I have the tape.*Passes it to Shelly*-Sharna the Hedgehog 21:58, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *puts her arm around Sharna* This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Quick, let's take this stuff to the press!! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:01, September 6, 2009 (UTC) New Header 2 blur blasts by, grabbing the tape and pics :Statyx: Sorry, but *burns pics and tape wiith electrokinesis* he is my half-brother. Besides, if Shelly used any of this, it would violate our agreement now wouldn't it Shelly?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:10, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: Aw, MAN!! Thanks anyways, Sharna. *whispers in her ear* On the bright side, what remains of it is all up heeere *points to her head* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:15, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Shelly, you know I'm an electrokinetic, right? That means I can also control the electrical impulses in the brain. So, I'd be careful about what info you share *whispers in her ear* especially when I could reset your brain to that of a 3-year-old.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:24, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Shadow: It's a little too late for that, brother. :Shelly: Not funny, Spikey. :Shadow: Whatever, Monkey. :Shelly: *earquake* I'M NOT A MONKEY! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:53, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sharna:I gawt copies.Heyu Shad!*Kicks Shadow "there"*He,He.. Shadow,Oh God,Sister,I hate you... Sharna:*Snickers*I hate you too brother..:3 Liya:You are so WEIRD! Sharna:I know.^_^-Sharna the Hedgehog 14:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: ...Ouch. Even I wouldn't do that. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: I would.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 20:14, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sharna: And I did!^_^ Shadow:*Sneaking up behind Sharna* Sharna:*Elbows Shadow in the Gut* Shadow:god d---it...I hop You burn in H---. Sharna:Too bad for you I'm an Angel!XD-Sharna the Hedgehog 23:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: *rolls eyes* More like a Fallen Angel.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 00:03, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Sharna;Whut does that Mean? Anyways, I ain't no angel of any sort!HA! There's a Joke! You haven't even seen my BAD side!-Sharna the Hedgehog 00:12, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Really? Well, keep messin with Shadow, and you'll see my bad side.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 00:15, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Sharna:ha! Like YOU could beat me, A Simple Kid off the Street beating a Creature Made to Cause a world Epochalipse and Destroy Everything! Any how, I have full rights to Be cruel to my Baby Brother,"Staty".-Sharna the Hedgehog 00:19, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: HA!! Listen up Kitty, I was created to either protect Shadow, or destroy him, depending on . I have more Chaos Power than any other mortal, and I can even rival Jezz himself, the creator of the Chaos Emeralds, in a battle of Chaos Energy. Not to mention I have every one of Sonic's attacks, all of Shadow's Chaos Powers, and my own Electrokinesis. I was created as the "Ultimate Guardian", and I can back that title up. Oh and also, if you keep messing with Shadow, I'll tell everyone here your weight, okay?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 00:42, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *cough* Bragga *cough* docious *cough* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 00:56, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Shelly, you know that I don't brag unless I can back it up. Now, wether you hear what Jezz said on those tapes or see them burn before your eyes will depend on wether or not you listen to the following instruction: Shut yer Trap!--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:03, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Sharna:I'm not afraid of you,Statyx. And How'ya gonna tell everyone my weight? It changes every second Genius! And I am th Real Ultimate Lifeform Destined to bring you to your Death. and If you decide to start calling me "kitty" for now on,I'll Flay you alive then tear out your intestins,Follwed by your heart. So you better give me respect.-Sharna the Hedgehog 01:17, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Yeah? Well those sound like fighting words, Kitty.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:26, September 10, 2009 (UTC) sharna:FYI Staty,I'm a proffetional Assasin,I can Kill you and no one will have any proof. And Only Liya can call me that. If your gonna call me sumpin' think of it your self,*Calls him by his Real name*-Sharna the Hedgehog 01:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Well, FYI Kitty, I am a proffessional and highly-ranked G.U.N. agent. I could drop you in a flash. Oh and Sharna, *puts finger to her forehead* Ever say my real name again, and I'll show you just how But for now, nighty-night! *sends electricity right through Sharna's brain, K.O.ing her* Man, Shadow, Shelly or Sharna, I just never get tired of that!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Shadow:Um...Bad Idea.... Sharna:*laughs* You think you an beat me with some little Sparks?ME? There's a Real Joke! And you try that again and Your gonna be face to face with cursed sonic,fool. and G.U.N? HA! there so weak I could touch them and they'd die!-Sharna the Hedgehog 11:26, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: You know what, bring it! You and me, one on one!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 13:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Sharna:Right on,frizzy! Liya:Oh God,Were dead...-Sharna the Hedgehog 20:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Well then, come on! Or are you afraid to make the first move?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 20:35, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Sharna:AS IF!*Summons Spartoi* CHAOS SPEAR!-Sharna the Hedgehog 20:57, September 10, 2009 (UTC) What's Spartoi? :Statyx: Fool. *snaps fingers, Chaos Spear shatters* I have a connection with the Chaos Force that even Jezz doesn't have. While I may not have the same amount of raw power, I have more than enough control to make up for it.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:09, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Spartoi is a Chao that ones hit KO's EVERYTHING. If he doesen't KO things he takes off over halve their health-He only appears in Sonic Chronicles:The Dark Brotherhood.Anyways.... Sharna:*Chucles* I guess I will have to step it up a notch,TIME CONTROL!*Disables Statyx from Moving*-Sharna the Hedgehog 21:25, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey Sharna, you know Solaris, the time-controlling deity? Well, through a series of events, he's been sealed in Statyx, making time stuff like that ineffective, even though Statyx doesn't recall sealing Solaris in himself or even meeting the deity. I '''DID NOT' make this stuff up on the spot. I came up with it during his creation, and it plays a big part in Sonic Timestream, a game I plan on making after Jezz of Time 3. Just letting you know.'' :Statyx: Hello! When did the world freeze!? Oh wait, is this something like Chaos Control? Whoa! *dodges Sharna's attack* Yo Kitty, can ya tell me what's going on here!?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, missed that "*Disables Statyx from Moving*" part. Still, you get thie idea.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Ignore it,Anyway.... Sharna:*Stops*I have no Idea,The time control move should have Stoped you...Weird. Any way, I forgot why we were fighting... And could you please not call me Kitty? It reminds me of my past and I don't like to talk about it...-Sharna the Hedgehog 21:47, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Heh, Singing to the choir on that last part.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:51, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :*suddenly a flash appears and both Sharna and Statyx each have a cartoon-ish lump on their heads* :Shelly: WOULD YOU TWO JUST KISS AND MAKE UP ALREADY?! This is the dumbest thing I've ever seen anyone fight over. And trust me, you're talkin' to Shadow the Hedgehog's Bane of Existence. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 22:23, September 10, 2009 (UTC) OOh,That wuz HARSHE. Here I goes- Sharna:*face turns so red her arms start to**Anime Fliped/emmberassed look on face* Liya:Nice one,Yet I can see those two together.-Sharna the Hedgehog 23:00, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: *grumbles* Yeah, this coming from the girl who would start World War III over the word "monkey". :Shelly: I'M NOT A MONKEY!! :Statyx: I didn't even call you a monkey!! Sheesh! And besides, if Sharna is Shadow's sister, that makes her my half-sister!!--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 22:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Sharna:wait ur right Statyx....Sharna the Hedgehog 23:49, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: Aw, just when I started to like you... --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 01:23 September 11 2009 (UTC) Sharna:wait 'till after the Week is over-You'll like me plenty.^_^---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''Sharna]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'the']] [[Special Contributions/User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Hedgehog']] 19:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: We'll see ;) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 01:15, September 12, 2009 (UTC) You'll be suprized whut Ah gawt on Shad.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''Sharna]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'the']] 17:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Please, your info is a pile of dust compared to the mountain of dirt I have on him. What's more, he gave it to me himself.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 17:31, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Sharna:It's more fun to read his Diary.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'or Darna!']] 17:43, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *reading diary* Lady speaks the truth. :Shadow: *snatches book* You finally read a book and it's this one??? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Sharna:I luv reading peoples diarys.^_^ Liya:Ur insane....-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''Sharna]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'the']] 14:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: Usually, I don't stoop that low, but if it's at all involved with annoying Shadow, I'm all for it! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 23:18, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Please, I've read that diary so many times I've memorized it! The real dirt is in his subconcious, which is all too easy for me to tap in to, with my powers. :Shadow: Yeah-wait, WHAT!!!????--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Mephoro Read his mind a Million times!-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 23:34, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: Well, I'm more interested in the rumor, "he doesn't want any one knowing that he has Shelly's picture on the wall of his room"... *gives Shadow a raised-eyebrow look* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 23:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Shadow:D____et Sharna! Do you ever keep Quiet?!?!?!?!? Sharna:^_^-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''S]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 11:08, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *whispers to Shadow* We'll talk about it later :Shadow: And by talk, I assume you mean fight. :Shelly: Don't I always? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 23:02, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Sharna: I shall meet with my annoying band in an hour! Come at 4:00 to hear Cream and Cheese play the Bongos!-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''S]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 00:52, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: I once had a band. :Shadow: *narrows his eyes* :Shelly: No, really! I played the drums! :Shadow: How can you play the drums when you can't even play patty cake right. :Shelly: You still dont get it; I was trying to hit you in the face. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 00:57, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Sharna:I sing,Cream and Cheese play Bongos and the tamborine,Sonic on Electric Guitar0_o,Shadow sometimes helps when I force him,TD on Flute,organ,And Some thing I can't idenify,Fur the Fox on Piano,And Charmy or Silver(if We force him) on Tuning^_^-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''S]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 01:13, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Eh, I prefer the solo trumpet myself. In fact *pulls out trumpet* I'm a specialist! :Shadow: Uhh, where do you keep that? :Statyx: Where does Amy keep her hammer? :Shadow: touche. --[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:34, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: Hey, does anyone smell smoke? Oh, no... :Fou: *dragging a yelling and screaming Echo behind him* Hey, everybody! Look who I found hiding in a tree! :Echo: I was napping!!! Lemme go!! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:04, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: *facepalms* Oh Fou what am I gonna do with you?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:14, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Echo: You have until the count of three, Fou, or I will due something so bad to you it will be considered illegal. 1... --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:38, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Don't bother Echo, he's oblivious. Just skip to zero so you can get your butt handed to you by an 8-year-old.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:58, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Echo: *takes off jacket so Fou can't drag her anymore* :Fou: AAH! Don't get up!! *covers eyes* Okay. You can get up now. :Echo: *gets up, snatches jacket* Hmph. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Aiaiai, are you guys gonna fight or what? :Fou: Ooh, fight! Fight! Fight!! :Statyx: Looks like Fou is all for it.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:06, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Echo: *slips jacket on* I don't have time to spar with Shorty. *heads for the door* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:09, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Fou: .........*smiles* :Echo is walking towards the door, a Bawk noise is heard :Echo: What? :Fou: Bawk bawk! Bawk bawk bawk baaawwwwk! *Fou walks and jumps around, flapping his arms like chicken wings* :Echo: What is he doing? :Statyx: *chuckles* It's his infamous "chicken routine"; it never fails to start a fight. :Fou: *lands in front of Echo, raises his butt, and (literally) shakes his tail-feathers at Echo* Bawk bawk! :Echo: *embarrased/disgusted/angry look on her face* Grrrah! *kicks at Fou* :Echo opens her eyes, she sees Fou standing on her leg, clucking and pecking at her leg :Echo: Grrrr! *swings at Fou, who jumps and avoids it, causing Echo to stumble* :Fou: *flutters to the ground, clucking and bawking* :Statyx: It's also his most famous comedy routine. Never fails to start a fight, never fails to get some laughs. :Echo: Well, I'm not laughing!! :Statyx: Because, you're the one he's tring to get mad.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Echo: *grabs Fou's tailfeathers in the middle of his taunts* I'm going to go easy on you because you're a kid and have no idea what you're doing. Keep provoking me and you'll wake up breathing through a tube. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:52, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Sharna:Who's the Brown Chick? Where'd Sonic Go? O Darn! SONIC! Stay away from that Drum Set! Amy:*Jumps from behind Drum Set8I got You now! Sharna:Stay away from meh BoyFriend*Ko's Amy* Sonic:THAT' was random. Shadow:Your All insane.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 11:13, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Echo: Wait a minute...since when does Sonic have a girlfriend? --[[User:Sonicrox14|' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 19:53, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Sharna:Since last month. That's when Silver left. I've been dating him since-Why'd you ask?Hm-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''S]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 20:27, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Truth be told (and as often as I've said it before), I'm for SonAmy myself. :Fou: Hey Echo. :Echo: Hm? :Fou: Koo-coo, koo-coo. :Statyx: *bursts into laughter*--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 20:51, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I PUT HIM W/ SHARNA FIRST SO TOO BAD! Sharna:I like the bird. He's cute.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 21:06, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Fou: Heheheheh, thanks. :Cream: --[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:32, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Cream and Sharna Are Best Friends. They never Fight. Sharna:I mean Adorable Best Budd. Who's the Brown Lady? And why does she want to know about Sonic?T_|-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 21:48, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: I can answer that. It's because she li- :Echo: *sends soundwave at Statyx* :Statyx: *uses thunder shield to block* As I was saying....*takes deep breath* ECHO LIKES SONIC!!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:53, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Sharna:*Look totally Pissed off* Three wrodas!BURN.In.HE__. Yo got that BI___? U GAWT THAT?!?!?-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 22:06, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Echo: *looks at Sharna, then at Statx for a long time, then runs out the door* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 22:51, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Amy: NO ONE'S GOING NEAR ''MY'' SONIC!!!!!! :Statyx: *facepalms* Oh great, here comes the guilt. :Sonic: Uhhhh, don't I get a say in this? :Amy & Sharna: ''NO''!!!!!!--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 22:21, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: I wish I could enjoy this, but first I have to go find Echo *turns around and heads for door* which will be real hard with one foot in my mouth! :Fou: Can I come? :Statyx: Sorry Fou, not this time. I have to make up for this one, and if you came, well, you might not come back. *heads out door* I don't know if I'm even coming back this time.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 22:55, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Sharna:*KO's Amy**Kisses Sonic on the Cheek* Sonic:^_^'-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 16:13, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ........Now how do I respond to that? All I can say is that I like SonAmy!! I don't hate Sonarna, I just like SonAmy instead.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 18:14, September 19, 2009 (UTC) If you Like Sonamy, It means you dislike Sonarna which means you hate Sonarna. Sharna:Oh Da__, Shouden't have done that here....^_^'-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 21:35, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I LOVE Sonamy, but I also like SonEcho. If Amy weren't around, then alright then, go for it! Unfortunately, she is around. And Sharna, you can say "Damn" around here, can't you?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 22:58, September 19, 2009 (UTC) No,I can't say that. I also can't say H E double Hockey sticks. I hate the Swearing rule.T_T And you like SonEcho! Everyone but me HATES SONARNA!-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 23:50, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh great, now I'm on the spot. On one hand, I want to prove that I don't hate Sonarna, on the other hand.... You know what, just drop it. Point is, if Amy wasn't around, I might feel different, but she is, so I don't. To each their own opinion, can we leave it at that?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:58, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Alright. Now someone awnswer Sharna-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 00:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Relationship Article On my talk page there has been ideas of having shipping articles return again. the reason why they were taken down to begin with were because they were fanfictional and not canon, not my call. However discussions on shipping articles have been stirring. I have neutral oppinions on it because by the look of this forum having many shipping article will stoke flames. I suggest having just 1 article called Relationships (Do not start this red link article!) With one article on shipping instead of many it will be easier to manage as well as putting + and - reasons for each shipping. As well as if flames get out of control it be easier to sort out than having them seperate. Oppinions and thoughts?--Mystic Monkey 12:46, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Just one: Make a different forum about it.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]13:05, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Wel the Fandom discussion is just as suited.--Mystic Monkey 13:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey there. I'm the one that brought up Pairings to Mystic. I have my own guidelines for Pairings, and even have a blog. If you would like to see these guidelines, and comment on them, do so here: User blog:Kagimizu/Pairing Topic.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Let me give an example of what I had in mind for the Relationship article. Each subtitle is a shipping listen with + and - reasons for each of them. for example. ShadRouge (Shadow & Rouge) + Both GUN agents + Both on same team (Team Dark). - Shadow doesn't really express his emotions, especially to Rouge. - Shadow doesn't trust Rouge due to her being a jewel theif. ::I am not really a ShadRouge fan but the point is since green and "+" are usually reconised as possitive symbols and colours while "-" and red are opposite. Having both together gets a clear idea across without explanation which means good and bad points.--Mystic Monkey 21:06, 1 August 2009 (UTC) What about my guidelines? I admit there's a little tweaking to be done, but they work.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 21:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Your guidelines play an important part in my method as well, each shipping will be check over by your guidelines and organised with + and - to make it much easier as well as extra + and -'s of other situations that effects the shipping.--Mystic Monkey 21:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Isn't that brought up in guideline no.5, in which it says that conclusive evidence, or what can be interpreted as evidence, must be given? Anyway, I do need to think of ways to tweak them a bit, like maybe making no.4, at least one character must have shown interest in the other character, manditory.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 19:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :The ShadRouge thing was just an example though, not actually following the gudlines, just presenting what will be the sub-headings and what will be under them. All shippings added must go through guidelines (Which you can put together if you wanted too) which if the shipping goes by each lines or not be marked either + and - as well as if it applies more than once, like say the couple kissing or addmiting on more than one occasion, or if the producers themselves admit it.--Mystic Monkey 23:36, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Still, some pairings that don't really seem to work (Jet and Wave, for example) slip through. While I want to encourage hope for pairings, I want to keep it under control. That's why I feel my guidelines could use some perfecting. Still, they are a start.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Problem is, there will be people who will support even the oddest of pairings (Wierest I heard of is VanillEgg) Not to mention, I know we have a few Homophobic members but even Yaoi and Yuri couples have developed. Eitherway everyone is entitled to oppinions and shipping support but we should see them all fairly in your guidelines.--Mystic Monkey 14:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Yeas, but the are a little complicated. While I want to further narrow them down, I have to tweak them for others. In fact, Sonelise, a well known pairing, doesn't make the cut (partially because of Time Reboot). So, things get further complicated. Still, no system is perfect. Plus, I'm glad to see that the guidelines are being considered (and on my blog even being used).--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:51, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :SonElise can make the cut, it's just on the negative reasons for it it will just have to say: ::- The timeline of the game was resetted so Sonic and Elise never really met. :While the - negates the shipping in total, the shipping is still supported by the fandom.--Mystic Monkey 15:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, so I guess it's reasonable that it didn't make the cut. Still, I would like to do something for popular, reasonable pairings that don't quite make the cut.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 15:08, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Id still say add them in, since if you wouldn't, there will be those in the future BAWWWWWing that there fave shipping's wasn't included.--Mystic Monkey 15:35, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but maybe make special template (if we went with pairing article''s'') for pairings that didn't make the cut, but were added for popularity's sake.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 15:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :I thought agreed just one shippig article? If seperate them, be a problem if things get out of control.--Mystic Monkey 15:55, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I thought we would take care of format after we got Pairing articles allowed. The reason I wanna do multiple articles is so that those pairings could be the focus of the article, allowing much more detail and evidence. Take, for example, organizations and teams (Guardians, Babylon Rogues, etc.). You don't put all of the information on the members on one page, do you? No, you giva said character their own article that focuses on them, allowing specific, detailed information on said character. But that's beside the point. I personally don't want to argue about the specifics, such as format, until the topic itself is allowed.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:08, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, Lets concentrate on getting the permit beforehand. With this discussion so far it will point out views on debate and quarrel I fear for.--Mystic Monkey 16:35, 3 August 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? The only quarrel has been about format.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:38, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :By qurrels I mean future shipping flame wars and such that I am worried about. Under one article it be easier to settle than seperate ones. Get my drift?--Mystic Monkey 18:29, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess both formats have their downsides. Yours keeps it easy to maintain, but reduces the amount of info. Mine allows detailed information, but risks flame wars and vandalism.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 18:39, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :It can still contain information if we coop them up all together, it maybe a long article but with table of contents easy to navigate, and with my + and - idea listing out the main points of each shipping will make it more easier and simple to understand.--Mystic Monkey 18:48, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Well, after we get pairing permitted, why don't we try my way out first, and if it gets out of control, we merge them all together. We could also have a Pairings articles that connects them, like this: SonAmy (Sonic & Amy) + Both exist in canon as well as both comics and Sonic X + Amy loves Sonic + Both are hedgehogs - Sonic doesn't really love Amy, at least doesn't admit to it - Sonic is too fats for Amy to catch up (Here will be the summery of the couples.) ~ What about that?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 18:53, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Then it would work something like this, I read your guidelines though if both characters are not alive, thats more of a negative than a possitive mention. Didn't quite understood 6.--Mystic Monkey 19:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ShadMaria (Shadow & Maria) + Both existed in the game canon as well as archie comics and Sonic X + They deeply care for each other - Maria has died - No real proof of romance, just friendship simular too family (Here will be the summery of the couples.) ~ Now I don't really consider this shipping a romantic one, but there are fans out there who do and probably some on this wikia. Gotta consider the fans oppinions as well, but we should accurately point out the facts ourselves.--Mystic Monkey 19:08, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Mystic, can you please leave my example as I had it? I meant it the way I put it there. The main Pairing article be like this: SonAmy :Main Article: SonAmy there would be a summary of the pairing Knuxouge :Main Article: Knuxouge there would be a summary of the pairing And so-on. Then, on the main Article, it would show evidence from the two throughout the games (preferably in order of release), then, it would show evidence from other continuities. Before all of that, the pairing would have to either pass the guidelines, or have enough proof and fan notoriety to be made. How does that work?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 19:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think main articles would be needed or better off just catagorising it. If we seperate them in main articles then if a flame war started it be like going to and from articles when if we had all the shippings down in one Relationship article it be easier to manage.--Mystic Monkey 19:27, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Well, let me give an example. On the Sonic Adventure Article where it shows playable characters, it does just what I put above. I guess a Pairing article itself wouldn't be all that useful compared to a category though. It's just, I want people to be able to put detailed info, but I don't (and I pray to the heavens she doesn't read this) want it to become like Shelly's Talk Page. Rather than scanning through a very long article for something (info, vandalism, etc), it would be easier if the articles were detailed and seperate, making the articles themselves easier to monitor. I admit keeping track of multiple articles would be difficult, but only if Users were irresponsible enough to put their opinions on the actual articles, instead of Talk Pages and Forums. However, the only ones irresponsible enough to do that are the few bad Users and IPs here, who can easily be blocked. Besides, if they were vandalized, no big trouble since Admins and Sysops could revert it back to it's decent state, right?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 19:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :If seperate pairing articles then fine. Just don't wanna be in the cross-fire of flamewars.--Mystic Monkey 19:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Neither do I, but we have to have faith in other Users. After pairing articles are permitted and we get them set up, if they get out of control, I'll take responsibilty, and we'll go with the one Relationships article. In fact, if I know how to by then, I'll do it myself.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 20:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Might as well skip the relationship article, if you seen talk on Hedgehogs page you'll know why.--Mystic Monkey 22:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Whaddya mean?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, my Hedgehog's article was about Hedgehogs in general but I also listed out the different hedgehogs on each series. The talk was originally about deleteing the Hedgehog article since it was mearly a list, much like a . However now the discussion is about merging the article with the catagory. The discussion was about hedgehogs in general but I also listed out the hedgehogs and apperances. What I am suggesting is that we do not neccisarily need seperate shipping articles. Sure some shippings have history like Amy who's been chasing Sonic since 1993 but I believe it's possible to put all the shipping information on one article and simplify it. Im guessing you wanna have it all seperate but a sI feared before, flame wars between articles when if we had flame wars on a single Relationship article it would be easier to settle down. Perhaps it would be better to start off with just 1 relationship article and see how it goes before converting it into a Catagory like whats been considered on my Hedgehogs article. That way if fans won't behave on one singular article we can predict the outcome and precautions on seperate shipping articles. (If they shipping articles in general get approved)--Mystic Monkey 14:01, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, so we start with one, and if the Users behave, we can make more or add more or whatever, right? So, since we have that taken care of, I think, how do we get Pairing Article(s) allowed?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:15, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but to start off with my Relationship article is important or else other members will get the idea to start off other relationship articles.--Mystic Monkey 14:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay, we'll start it your way. Now, how do we get them allowed?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:54, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Show this topic to the big-wigs! Saves a lengthy explanation.--Mystic Monkey 15:08, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::So, avoid a lengthy explanation? no problem on that part, but why can't we just show them this?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 15:15, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thats what I just said. >_> Only other way round.--Mystic Monkey 15:18, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::You're comfusing me here. Could you clear it up a bit?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 15:21, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, point is we could show this topic to an admin (Not exactly sure who wears the trousers here) and ask for permit to start the Relationship article.--Mystic Monkey 15:24, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Well, SLJ seems to be the most prominent Bureacrat here (he's certainly the one I've talked to most), so maybe we should show him. He's also a fairly good friend of yours, isn't he?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 15:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Yah but we haven't chatted in a while. Tried talking to him but I think he's moved on from me.--Mystic Monkey 16:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Ooooh boy. That means I'll have to bring it up to him, doesn't it? On the bright side, I just remembered that we do have support from other Users.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah that will help.--Mystic Monkey 16:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but I'll have to remember whose support we have. Great, memory, my strongsuit -_-. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask on my blog though.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thids article could be evidence n the support... though we seem to be the only two who have made the most out of it. I feel rude now. >_<--Mystic Monkey 16:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I've put up my question on my blog, so all we can do for support is wait for right now. Still, it might not be such a bad idea to bring up the idea now. It's a thought.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:59, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::'k.--Mystic Monkey 17:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Sooo, should I bring it up to him?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 17:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sure.--Mystic Monkey 17:11, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, this will be interesting to say the least.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 17:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I left SLJ a message, so now we wait...--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 18:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) HbatIfRg6MU Just watching.... and waiting....--Mystic Monkey 19:15, 4 August 2009 (UTC) DAMN you missa lot when you have a better time kicking some ones ass with out having to fight them at least there aren't any ShadowXfan crazed poeple there. just one of the biggest sonamy,shadamy fights of all time.ask if you want part! [[User:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'Pheonix']] [[User talk:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'the']] [[User:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'hedgehog']] 21:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) you do realize that there is no one on the face of the earth in their right mind who believe in shadamy, right alexandria?[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]22:07, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Well, YouTube would prove you wrong Chosen One of Fire. Sorry about taking sooooooo long to get back to ya Mystic. As I'm sure you know by now, SLJ is no-go on pairings. 1. It's the last thing on his long list of stuff to do, with perfecting the articles here being first, and 2. He really dislikes pairings for, ironically, the reason I hate vandalism: Fanon junk makes the articles so damn controviersial! So, I don't know where to go from here. You have any ideas?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:05, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I am hoping for approval over my Fan Article permission and Fancraft Admins so since Pairings does count as a form of fancruft it can be on last of the list as well, if SLJ doesn't mind me taking the issue of his hands. But I would need help and support to have fan articles on SNN.--Mystic Monkey 16:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, we got support! Shelly, Sunny, and several others whom I've asked for their support. I'm just excited at the idea that we may finally make a bit of headway in terms of pairing articles!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:13, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :It will take some time. For one thing I need to know which admins want to help as well as set guidelines so that things won't get out of control.--Mystic Monkey 16:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) The Couples of KP UC be updated each day. Shahooter the Owl and Sindra. character and Jorie's Character. Sango the Racoon of Gamergirl's characters. and Fire-stripes the Tiger Character. Well, not really sure where else to put this down, so right at the bottom works. The couples I either like, love, or just think would work are: Sonamy (Sonic + Amy), Knuxouge (Knuckles + Rouge), Tailarine (Tails + Marine), Silvikal (Silver + Tikal), Bokream (Bokkun + Cream), Charsmo (Charmy + Cosmo), Vectilla (Vector + Vanilla), Espiade (Espio + Shade), Jave (Jet + Wave). Notice anyone important who got left out? If you didn't, I'll tell you. SHADOW! In my opinion, he belongs with no girl. Ever. The only two couples that have a consistent two-way relationship is Shadouge and Silvaze. Jakethedude 21:11, May 13, 2011 (UTC) The only 2 couples I support is SonAmy and Silvaze, and I hate any other relationship that involves Sonic or Amy with somebody else. Sonic and Amy were meant for eachother. The Swell King is invincible!!!!! 22:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC)